The Bridge
by Ashileee
Summary: They say I'm heartless so I go away. But I come back, learning to do it, with him. Then they say that I'm just a bridge. That it's too late to bring it back. [A U]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'm ready to face this, but not to face my problem. This is my fate, no one can stop me. I try to remember all those memories, but I always cry when I think of them. Like I am a little girl without a family, actually, I'm a girl without a family. They died... today.

"Lily, we have a surprise for you!" I quickly run downstairs almost tripping, my mom laughs at how clumsy I am.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" I ask, clapping my hands indicating how I excited I am. My father comes in, fixing his neck tie as he goes beside my mother.

My mother reveals a silver locket, I almost cry because of it's beauty. It is beautiful as my mom, I turn back and she put it on me. I look at it and hug both of them, they are the best parents that every kid would have. "Open it" my mother says and I did. It contains a picture of us, of my family, my mother, father and I. I smile in happiness.

That is the last time I saw them, just a few hours ago. I'm so happy, I was so happy then I heard the news. They died in a car crash, it's their anniversary today and they are going out on a date. Why do they have to do this? Why?

I climb on the barrier of the bridge, let my arms fly like a bird. The wind striking, "I am ready" I say to myself.

"Hey!" I regain my balance and groan. I close my eyes and clench my fists, "What are you doing? Its already late at night, you know?". _Don't listen to him Lily, don't_, I think.

This is it, I jump and in seconds, I feel the cold water. I close my eyes for once again, I'll meet my parents and we will live happily again. I feel a splash of water again, it must be my parents, emerging on the water with me. I wait for their cold hands to touch me, they are souls and they are cold as ice. Instead of icy cold hands, I feel a pair of warm hands. Then my face is now out of underwater, I gasp and breathe all the air that I can breathe.

I look at the figure, hoping that it was my father or my mother but I what I see is two beautiful blue eyes. "Are you crazy?" he ask, then I notice that he is panting. He brings me to the shallow part of the river. "Why did you save me?" my voice is almost inaudible.

"I don't know" he answers, he's carrying me bridal style and still doesn't bring me down. "You're beautiful" he says and he finally puts me down.


	2. I

**KATHERINE**

**I.**

I inhale the fresh air, after 8 hours of flight from Paris, I'm finally on my home. Welcome to New York City. I manage to carry Kyle as I pull the suitcases, I stop for a second and look at those banners. I find my name written on a big white cardboard, holding by Grover.

"Grover!" I shout and he starts to look everywhere, finding where the voice comes from. I shout once again and he finds me and plasters a big smile on his face. He runs to me and hugs me along with Kyle. He gets the suitcases from me and we make out of the building.

"How is life Madam Montero?" Grover asks in a ridiculous French accent, I laugh and he joins in. "Seriously, how's life?"

"It's good, I'm finally home" I answer, he smiles and greets Kyle. We make our way into his car and get in. He puts the suitcases at the trunk, I want to help but he insists. He says that I should be resting because it is a very exhausting flight, he's right, it is exhausting.

He starts to drive and I notice the changes in the city. It's more beautiful and the population has been doubled already. Kyle tugged my shirt and I already know what he wants, I let him make my thighs as his pillow and he sleeps. I can tell that Grover is glancing at me through the rear-view mirror. It's been 3 years since we last saw each other.

"Did you call him?" asks Grover, breaking the peaceful silence between us. I breathe, why do I have to?

"No, I didn't" is my only answer, I don't want to talk about it yet. He knows that I'm not ready, but he talks again.

"You-" I cut him off.

"You know Grover that I can't, I'm scared" he stops the car and turns to face me. He shakes his head no, I know that I was wrong, that I shouldn't have done all of it. It feels like I made a big, big mistake but unfortunately, I did.

"Then tell him" he suggests as he starts to drive again.

I shake my head, "No Grover, never" I say.

"Then keep the show on!" he exclaims, not in a furious way but in a calm way.

"We both knew from the start that I didn't love him, I never did" he stops the car once again and turns to me with a pity look.

"We're here"

* * *

I sit down on the dirty velvet red chair, I slightly scrape the dirt off but it doesn't do anything. The station looks quite nice but it is dirty, the floor seems like not been mopped for ages, the walls are not well brushed too. It is very modern but again, it is very dirty, maybe it's not even nice at all.

"Name?" a police officer asks, he is wearing a reading glass. He looks like he is going to eat me alive. I swallow the lump in my throat but it is very dry.

"Lilian Katherine Perez" I answer quietly, he writes it down on a paper and asks again.

"Age?" if he doesn't stop looking at me, shall I say, glaring at me, I will faint in no time.

"Fifteen years old" I wish that this finishes quickly so I can go home, by home I mean with my parents. I should be dead right now, and not with these strangers. That boy ruined my plan, he saved me, I loathe that blue-eyed boy. Now that I'm alive and these officers are taking care of me, I won't get a chance to meet my parents again, to live with them again.

"Your mother and father are de-"

"Please don't" I beg as I close my eyes and prevent my tears from running down. Once I regain myself, I open my eyes and the officer nodded. Then another younger police comes in—with two cups of coffee, I guess—and a lady in her mid-thirties following him.  
"Does she have any other relatives?" the younger police asks, then the main officer I'm talking to looks at me, waiting for an answer. I really don't quite remember their names but I remember where they live. The thing is, I don't want to be with them, I want to be with my mother and father.

"They're all dead" I lie, I try to act as normal as possible and they buy it. The two officers look sad for me while the woman looks so happy. Does she wants my family dead? This woman must crazy.

The older officer walks out of the office and the woman talks, "This is it, this is my chance" she is like a patient from a mental institution, asking for a help.  
"You can't Lordes" I hold my breath, did I hear it right? Her name is Lordes. It's my mom's name, I must be dreaming. Her curly red hair bouncing as she paces back and forth. Maybe this is my mom, but she has a brown hair that pasts right below her breasts.

The older officer comes back and the other officer whispers something to him. What are they talking about? The older officer's eyes widen and shakes his head no. The woman kneels on her knees and begs and begs and begs the officer.

He puts his palm on his face, "You know that I can't Mark". So the younger officer's name is Mark. Mark begs the officer too and I roll my eyes. I don't have any idea what is going on.

"Let me adopt her please" she cries out, I gasp in shock. Adopt me? Why me? I want to move out of this chair, to escape from this room but I'm having second thoughts. Her name is Lordes which is my mom's name, she is exactly at age of my mom and her voice, oh her voice, it sounds exactly like my mom.

"Alright!" exclaims the officer, "Go before I change my mind" then Lordes grabs my hand and we run out of the building.

The next day, I'm adopted illegally and that's when my new life begins.

* * *

_Here's an update guys! Happy New Year xx_

_Btw, some of their descriptions are from the movie and not the book. I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does. I only own the story and some of the characters like Katherine and Kyle. Sorry about the spaces, I'll fix this once I'm on desktop._


	3. II

**II**.

"Lily! It's time for school" Lordes shouts. Should I start calling her mom? I mean, she's my guardian now but she adopted me illegally, does that makes sense? She is still my guardian and I'm so stupid that I didn't stop her. Its just when I see her, all I see is my mom and not a curly redheaded stranger.

She bursts into my room and sighs as she see me still lying on my bed, "You need to go to school" she makes her way to my bed and sits down. I shake my head and she doesn't seems to be annoyed at all.

"I don't like your name" she suddenly states, "I like Katherine than Lilian or Lily" I feel the corner of my lips curve up. Lilian is my father's idea, even my nickname Lily, while Katherine is my mom's idea. Mom never liked my name Lilian, she always calls me Katherine when were alone. Just like my mom, Lordes doesn't like it too.

"If you don't want to go to school, its okay. I understand" she stands up and exits my room.

"Wait!" I shout as I run outside, she turns around and looks at me, "I will" She smiles and gestures me to take a bath. I walk in inside the bathroom and take a shower. I lean against the wall, she puts me up in another school, just near here the village. She is living in another village, let's say the people here are in middle class, in short, not so rich. It's not really a big deal but I used to lived in a mansion, my family was pretty rich but they were pretty stingy.

I finish my stuffs and just throw an outfit. I get my bag and wince in pain. I open my bag and find lots of books inside, I roll my eyes and zip it close. I go downstairs and enters the dining room, the table is full of foods. My mouth gapes open, I sit down on one of the four wood chairs and brings my bag down on the floor.

The room is pretty casual and common, cream walls, white-tiled floors, a small light brown chandelier and a mahogany table set. She comes in with a plate of what I assume is sausage. She places it on the table and sits down in front of me.

"Let's eat" says Lordes. I get some bacon, sausage, bread and steamed vegetables. I taste it and she waits for my reaction, I smile and she sighs in relief.

"It tastes good, you are a good cook" I say, it's true though. It is very delicious, I could just stay in bed and eat this the whole day. We start to eat and I swear, I'm in heaven right now. I think of my parents again, my mom doesn't really know how to cook, my father does them when he's home. But the thing is, he is barely home, so we have a cook but if the cook is absent, we have to deal with fast food thingy.

I wonder if our maids are looking for me, they do, of course. They're like my family, they took care of me when I was little even now, but I still haven't receive a text message or a call from them. Did they forget about me? I wish I know what they are thinking.

I finish my food and say goodbye to her, she wants me to kiss her but I can't. I only do it to my mom, I may be childish or mama's girl but I don't care, it's one of the precious things in the world for me.

I pick up my bag and exits the house, Lordes closing the door behind me. I start to walk and exchange it with jogs. I have to be fast, I left the bed late. I follow the path that Lordes showed to me, it's pretty near though. Then finally, I reach the school. The students are on the front of the building, sitting on the grass, having chitchat.

The directress of the school is Mark's obsessive admirer. It's weird, but because of that, I'm enrolled in the school quickly. I observe the students, they know each other, obviously. The school is new, I guess. It looks new to me, not like my school, where I used to go to—it is old but it's still beautiful inside and the system is great—and the structure of this is very fresh, the walls are still clean and there are no mosses in the parking lot.

"Hey" I quickly get my bag from my shoulder and hit it on whoever as I turn around. _Bam!_

"Oh," I realize that it's the boy who _saved _me. "I'm so sorry" I say and help him to get up from the ground. He's covering his left eye with his left hand.  
"What are you doing?" he asks, slight anger in his voice. I should be the one who's angry at him, I mean, he ruined my plan. Well, I still do, I'm angry at him.

"Let's just forget about it, please?" he nods and sighs, "Sorry, again. I didn't mean to hit you like that" Inside, I'm thankful that I hit him, I really didn't know that it's him. He scared the heck out of me.

"Your bag is full of books" he says as we start to walk inside the building. I want to vanish right now but I still act like I'm interested. I don't want to offend him, I'm not good at those things. I'm the person that doesn't want a fight or to have an enemy.

"Mom's fault" I answer, chuckling. I just called Lordes my mom, I can't believe it.

He looks at me, then stops walking, "But your mom is-"

"How?" that's the only word that comes out of my mouth. He blinks fast and swallow, he looks nervous and bit his lip.

"Let me accompany you to your locker. What number is it?" he asks, dropping the subject off. I show him the paper containing the numbers _424_. He leads me there and when we reach it, I open it with my key. I put the other books in, leaving the books of my first two subjects. I close the locker and find the boy talking to someone—a boy in our age, maybe taller than him—so I start to walk away.

"Lily, wait!" I didn't stop walking because he said wait but because he called me Lily. How did he know? And how many things does he know about me?

I turn around and the two boys run towards me, "It's Katherine" I say and continue walking.

"Okay" says the boy with blue eyes, making the 'y' long.

"I'm Grover" says the other boy on my left. I smile at him and nod, "I'm Katherine" I extend my hand for a shake and he shakes it. Then I look at the blue-eyed boy on my right, expecting a name but instead his eyebrows lift up.

"Name?" I say and his mouth forms a little 'o', "Percy" he answers, extending his hand. I just ignore it, quickening my walk. I'm still angry at him and I will not forgive, no matter what.

Out of the blue, somebody suddenly shouts, "Miss, look out!" I turn around and the next thing I know is that, there is a hard thing hits my forehead. I feel dizzy, very dizzy and fall on the floor with a loud thump. Then I hear Percy and Grover screaming my name. After that, the place goes dark.

* * *

I wake up in clinic, I'm sure of it because there is a sign with 'School Clinic' written on it. The whiteness of the room is blinding me so I let my eyes adjust to the brightness.

"You're awake" I find Percy beside me, I didn't recognize him there until now. I smile at him, for the first time and he smiles back.

"Where's Grover?" I ask and his smile fades away, I wonder why.

"In his class" Percy answers and I nod, I understand, he don't need to waste his time for me.

"How about you?" he stays quietly for a moment and answers, "I have to look for you"

"Oh, who's the boy though?" I still remember his voice, it's not that big and manly yet.

"It's a girl, it's Thalia" that's why, I thought that the boy is gay. He's a she.

* * *

I chuckle, snapping out of my reverie. I wake little Kyle up and carry him out of the car. I make my way to my house and stop in the middle of the road by Grover, I grunt and turn around.

"Percy's house first" he says and my eyes widen. I shake my head no, never. He gestures once again but I start to walk to my house.

"No suitcases for you" he shouts, "I'll just get them later" I shout back, sticking my tongue out at him like a child.

He runs to me and I quickly turn the knob of the door and remember that it's locked. He grabbed my arm and drag me to the other side. I keep on refusing but he's strong and I'm carrying Kyle. For goodness' sake.

Then his door opens and we freeze, "Hey Percy" Grover greets but he's looking at me, his face looks sad but his eyes look something different. He looks at Grover and smiles and waves his hand. He throws the garbage bag in the garbage can and goes back inside his house, never looking back.  
I'm home sucker.

* * *

_Sorry if there's any mistakes. It would be great if you leave a review! Thanks xx_


	4. III

**III.**

The telephone rings and I quickly run towards the living room to answer it, "Hello?" I say but there is no response, not even a breathing. Don't you tell me that whoever is this, is playing some kind of Scream-related joke on me. I end the call and flop down on the couch.

Kyle is sleeping upstairs, he's a very heavy sleeper for a kid. He's only two for goodness' sake. Suddenly, I have the feeling to walk around the village again. Like to stroll or something but I can't leave Kyle here of course. Only stupid people do that kind of thing.

So, I decided to bring my cd player down in the kitchen and play some pop rock indie. I make sure that the volume won't wake little Kyle up or even my neighbors, well, that is too much. Then, I start to clean up the mess that we—me and Kyle of course, who else?—made earlier. I was feeding him and he win't take it then he dipped his hand in the bowl of baby food and threw it at me. I did the same to him but not much though, he would be hurt if I did more.

I mop the floor and wipe the table and counter tops. I start to wash the dishes as I sing along to the song. It's a warm day. If I'm free of chores, I will just lie on my bed the whole day. I don't know but I'm starting to get uncomfortable, like there is someone watching me. I look back and forth inside the room but I'm alone, it's impossible for Kyle to get down here. I continue to wash the dishes but after a minute, I can't contain it and grunt.

I look everywhere and took a glimpse outside. _Wait_, I look back again, there _he _is. He's standing outside, watching me. He smiles, a weak one that doesn't reach his eyes. I go to the door and open it, he's now standing in front of me. I thought, he's angry at me? What happened?

"Uhm, hey. I just want to talk to you," he says slowly, then adds, "If you want to but if you're busy it's okay"

I gnaw the inside of my cheek, should I? Or should I not? Before I knew it, the word "Sure" escapes my mouth. He smiles once again and I let him inside.

* * *

"You are lucky that that's the only thing you got" Grover states as he sits down beside Percy with his mouth full of pasta. I raise my right eyebrow in confusion.

"So, that is not the best of it? There's more?" I ask and take a big bite into my apple. I drink my soda so it'll be easier to swallow. I bite too much, which is not good.

"If you're _unlucky_" he answers, pointing his fork at me. It hit me when he said the word _unlucky_. If he only knew what I've been going through then he'll see that I'm worse than unlucky. Thanks to my _blue-eyed savior._

I notice that Percy's quiet, he's just eating, looking down at his food. "Are you okay Percy?" I asks. Why did I even ask that? Stupid me. He shakes his head and I shrug it off.

Behind Percy, I see the girl who threw the golf ball—that she pretends to be a ball of baseball—at me, leaving a red hump on my forehead. She smiles at me and I wave my hand, the one I'm using to hold my fork. She stands up and walks her way to me, shall I say, us. She sits beside me and greets me, "Hello".

"Hi" I greet back, she greets Grover and Percy and they give her the same word. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, that was meant to hit Percy and not you". Grover and I laugh while Percy chuckles and throws a piece of pizza at Thalia.

"Hey! Don't waste pizza, it's my treasure you know?" Percy just sticks his tongue out at Thalia.

"Sorry for the disturbing manner of my _girlfriend_" I almost jump out of my seat and gasps quietly. I look at the boy sitting beside Thalia, blonde-haired, blue eyes and his arm is around Thalia's shoulder. _Girlfriend_, is he even serious? I thought Thalia's lesbian, the way she moves and acts. Thalia rolls her eyes and stands up on the bench and jumps off on the other side, walking away. The boy stands up next and follows her, shouting Thalia's name.

Grover and Percy are laughing, I find myself smiling a bit. It's funny though, they're just like messing around but I think the boy is serious. They make a great couple actually, if Thalia's not only a lesbian then they will be. I look at Percy with a confuse look.

"That's my cousin, Luke. He has really a big crush on Thalia since we're in middle school" I nodded because I thought he's finished but he continues, "But Thalia thinks it's a joke, well, it's really a joke. We made a bet if he can catch her heart which turns to be real so we stopped the deal. But he continues trying to win her heart though".

"It's really kind of amusing watching them" I say and they nod in agreement.

"They're very compatible though. Because when we're kids, everyone thought that Luke was gay and you know, Thalia is a... you know it" I chuckle. Grover can't even say the word lesbian or tomboy. Luke is _very handsome _and _well built _to be a gay.

I eat my lunch without talking or starting a conversation with them. Grover tries but I quickly shove it away nicely. Percy is stressing me out on the inside though, I don't know if he's still alive or not.

"What is your next class?" asks Grover, I pull out a piece of paper from my pocket and look at my schedule.

"Algebra" I answer and wipe my mouth with the tissue and throw it at my messy tray, which is full of garbage.

Grover smiles, "Good, we're in the same class" I look at Percy then he raises his brow, "Oh, Percy has Algebra II" My mouth forms a small 'o'. Grover gets his bag and tugs on my arm, running away.

Wait, wait, wait, "Stop!" I shout in a calm way. He looks at me, "There are still a lot of time" I state.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you," then he continues, "Our teacher, Ms. Prescott is a 'devil'" he whispers, doing air quotes as he says the word 'devil'. "And you need to catch up with the lesson".

I nod and get my bag on the bench, "Goodbye," I look at Percy and smile then he smiles back. "What is your class after Algebra?" asks Percy.

"It's my vacant" I quickly answer, "It's Tuesday right?" he asks once again. I nod in response and put my back over my shoulders. I walk away and then he shouts, "See you at vacant!" I stop, then turns around and give him a salute then Grover and I continue to walk to our class.

* * *

I stir the hot chocolate without even looking at it. It's peaceful and quiet, and it's time to make notes. Lordes threw all my stuffs from my old school a day ago, but not my personal things of course. She understands that they're still important to me. I asked her about our house, maids and my parents' remaining things but she said she doesn't know and she looked angry so I stopped bragging about it.

Then all I see is darkness. I groan and grope for my eyes, I feel two cold hands covering them. _Percy_. Of course, who else?

"Percy!" I whisper-shout and laugh. He removes his hands and sits beside me, he's smiling at me. I smile back and continue to write my notes. It really bothers me that it's quiet right now, back in my school, we are about 20-30 students having the same time of vacant. And now, we are only two, I guess.

The cafeteria doors open with a creak, revealing the blonde-haired guy. My brow forming lines, I hear Percy say something and I look at him, waiting for him to say it again. But he gives me a confuse look while his one eyebrow raises.

"What did you say again?" I ask and sip on my chocolate drink and forget that it's hot so my tongue burns. I almost throw the drink away. _Shoot_, I think and put the drink back on the table.

Percy laughs at me and I roll my eyes, "I used to be alone when it's my vacant. Well, it's my choice to be alone, I didn't want anybody on my vacant and nobody chooses this vacant so I picked it" he pauses and looks at Luke, "Then to my surprise, 'his' schedule was changed" he says referring to Luke.

"I picked this because Lunch is next to it" he laughs and leans against the table.

I look at Luke and he's also looking at us, _looking at me_. He looks away slowly, I wonder if he has a problem about me.

* * *

_Hello guys! Sorry if there are some mistakes and wrong descriptions. If anyone of you is wondering if I read the book series, the answer is no. I just watched the movie but I will read it after I finished the Mockingjay._

_Please share and review this story! Thanks xx_


	5. IV

IV.

It's been 2 weeks since I started studying here. I actually made some friends—except Percy, Grover, Thalia and Luke. I'm not sure about Luke though—there goes Clarisse La Rue, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nico di Angelo and Annabeth Chase. They're pretty awesome but I'm not that close to them as I'm close to Percy, Grover and Thalia. At least, I know somebody who's not Percy.

Clarisse is the president in our _Freshman Society_. There's nothing like this in my old school, it's just like a club but for Freshmen only. Rachel is the secretary, she's a bit of a nerd and clumsy. Nico is like the King, you know, Queen Bee's partner. Then there goes Annabeth, she's the Queen Bee and not only in Freshman year but maybe in the whole school. Rachel, being a gossiper she is, told me that Annabeth has a crush on Luke.

I snap out of my trance as I hear a loud bang. I look at the table and find that it's Luke's hand that made the sound. All of them are laughing except for me—since I don't know what they are talking about—and Nico, he's a very quiet guy. I even thought that he's mute at first.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asks and I nod in response. I get one fry on my plate and eat it slowly. It's cold now, it doesn't really matter unless it's inedible. Luke is pulling a joke again with Clarisse. She may be the president but she's wild. No, not the wild that you think of, I mean the other wild.

Percy is cracking up very hard, Grover is not here with us. Maybe he's in the libary, he told me a while ago that he didn't do his assignment one of his subjects that I don't go. Rachel is probably wandering around, the next hour is her vacant, she didn't took P.E. because she's scared.

I chuckle and mutter, "Idiots" and continue eating my fries. It's getting colder and colder as the time pass. I offer Nico but he refuses and I just shrug it off. After some minutes, Nico stands up and walks away, going who-knows-where. He must be irritated by those noises that Luke, Clarisse and Percy make.

As I finish eating, the 3 of them are still pulling jokes which I find corny. I stand up and carry my tray full of garbage and dump them into the garbage can then put the tray back on the piles of tray beside. I walk back to the table and get my things.

"I have to go now guys" I say and their laughter lessen a bit. Percy quickly gets his things and stand up making his way to me and waves at Clarisse, Thalia and Luke. They nod and we start walking.

I hesitate first but ask it, "_Do you like Annabeth?_" Percy looks shock about my question, I am too. It just slip out of my mouth without me even knowing it. He clears his throat and puts his hands inside his pockets.

"Nope, why?" he answers quietly, I shake my head and drop the subject,

"Why? Are you jealous?" My eyes become wide and my mouth gapes open at his question. How can he? He starts to laugh and I push him, making him stumble a bit.

"Never in your wildest dreams Jackson" I say and run away. Then I hear him starts running behind me and I quicken my speed. He starts to make dinosaur sounds and I giggle as I try to run faster through the students in the hallway.

"You're not getting away from me!" he shouts, not caring what the others think.

* * *

I smile a bit and say goodbye to Rachel. The way to her house is on the opposite of mine, along with Luke, Nico and Clarisse. Grover, Percy, Thalia and I start to make our way home. They're my neighbors, Thalia's house and Grover's house are in either side of mine, Thalia on the left and Grover on the right. Percy's house is in front of my house, one time, we actually exited our houses at the same time and we immediately see each other.

Grover and Thalia are bickering over who is the best team on baseball. Percy agrees on Thalia's words and that makes their bickering louder and more intense. I don't even bother to join, I'm not a fan of sports. Then Grover is getting hot-tempered and he throws a stone at Thalia. She dodges it with her arm and throws a stone back at Grover which hits his forehead. Thalia runs as she laugh very hard and Grover chases her.

I laugh at their situation and just watch them chasing each other as we walk. "Thalia is just basically like that" says Percy in between laughs. I smile, it's very obvious though, she's the joker of the class.

"Katherine," he calls and I give a small _hmmm_ sound, "The gang is going to the opening of the new carnival-circus thing near the lake tomorrow night, I wonder if you want to come?" he asks. The gang is the group which is I'm one of the new members. Grover, Percy, Thalia and Luke are the members since they're in 6th grade but since I came, Clarisse, Rachel, Nico and I are added. I'm not sure of Annabeth, she has her own group of friends.

"Sure! What time?" I beam in excitement and do some weird dance causing Percy to laugh at me. I stop and glare at him, I punch his arm playfully and run towards Thalia and Grover. I hear him start running too and when I reach Thalia, I grab her and make her my shield. She's shrieking in laughter and groaning at the same time, I don't know how but she does it. I let go of Thalia and continue to run, Thalia is shouting at me, I look back and she's chasing me now. I run faster but my uncontrollable laughter is taking over me and I'm starting to get tired.

I come into a full stop and Thalia reaches me and starts to tickling me. I'm swatting her hands away but somehow, I'm getting weaker and weaker. Laughter is the only thing that comes out of my mouth.

She stops, "That's the payback miss!" shouts Thalia with a big, manly voice. I laugh once more and the two boys finally reach us. Grover is holding his stomach as he almost roll on the ground. Percy is like jumping and stomping his feet as he laughs hard.

"Blame Percy!" I say and point at him. His eyes grow wider and confusion is on his face, he mouths "What?".

"He was chasing me!" I exclaim but still laughing at the situation.

"You punched me" he shoots back, sticking his tongue out.

"I did not!" I answer back and we just argue for about a minute or two, exchanging 'You did' and 'I did not'.

"Okay, that's enough!" says Grover waving his hand between me and Percy. He gestures us to go home and we continue to walk. We reach the street of our houses and say goodbye to each other then finally walk inside of our own houses.

I find Lordes sitting on the couch, watching tv as she knits another sweater. It's her business, making coin purse, sweater, hoodie and many other things. She looks at me and smiles, "You look happy today" she says.

I smile back and reply, "Just had some fun with friends" she nods and gestures me to go upstairs and change. I go to my room and close the door behind me, I change into one of my sweaters that Lordes made for me and a pair of pajama shorts. She knits very well, just like my grandmother. Suddenly, the smile on my face fades away.

I pick the small picture frame up from my bedside table. It's my family picture, not only with my parents but also with my grandparents, uncles and aunts. I miss them. Especially my mom and dad. I feel like I'm a traitor, I regret being close with him. If he didn't stop me, I should be with them happily right now. They're all I ever wanted.

There's just silence in the room and my heavy breathing. I open the drawer of my bedside table and open the secret compartment. I don't know if Lordes knows this but I don't care. I pick the small wooden box and open it, I get the silver locket. Since they died, I stopped wearing the locket, I feel that this is some kind of bad charm. I shake my head, I think I'm just getting paranoid.

I wear the locket and open it, revealing our most beautiful family picture. I close it and let it fall on my chest. I put the box in the secret compartment and close the drawer. I lie down on my bed and drift off to sleep with my family picture in my mind.

* * *

_Hi guys! Btw, this book is based on Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Just making sure if anyone is confused. Thanks for the faves and follows, I know for some of you it's not a big deal, but it is to me._

_Please review this chapter :)_

_Thanks guys! xx_


	6. V

**V.**

_Anger_. That is the emotion that always gets into me. Like I can't control myself and I don't even know why I'm angry. I just want to vanish from this place right now, I don't want to be seen. _I don't want to see him_.

I slap my face mentally and I finally come back to the reality. Instead being happy with my parents, here I am, sitting in the car in the middle of the road. We're going to a circus like what the devil told me yesterday. He wants to sit beside me but I sit down on the other side of the car near the window, and beside Clarisse. Luke is the driver—since he's 16, along with Grover and Nico—and Grover is riding shotgun. Clarisse, Percy and I are in the middle seat while Rachel, Thalia and Nico are in the last seat.

It's very dark and cold outside. I want to close the window so bad but Clarisse won't let me, she says, "You're killing the fun." But seriously, I don't see the _fun _here. The radio is blasting the music up, it is so loud and Clarisse, Grover and Thalia are singing on the top of their lungs along with the music. Rachel is just laughing at the back, I think Nico is bored and annoyed. Luke is making drum effects on the steering wheel and banging his head onto the air.

Percy? I can't even look at him.

Then 'I Love Rock 'N Roll' comes, the Joan Jett version. That's when they all lose it, everyone is singing and people are looking at us when we pass by. I find myself getting along with the beat, I can't even believe that Nico is singing, his voice is actually good but we barely hear it.

Clarisse gives me a look, "C'mon, sing!" she shouts through the loud music and the chorus comes up. I start to sing, everybody is drumming everywhere, on the door, on their lap, on their arms and on the seats. When the song is over, we're now on the parking lot of the circus. I'm kind of disappointed that the song ends.

Luke parks the car and once we come into a full stop, we close the windows and Clarisse pushes me to open the door in excitement. I open it quickly, I don't want to go home with an injury. Everyone is finally out of the car, Luke locks it and we enter the circus. We pay for the tickets and we go.

Having Rachel with you in a circus like this is like taking care a 5-year old kid. She's like chanting non-stop how will she die in one of the rides. You can call Clarisse and Thalia _the daredevils_, they are almost like twins. Brave, kind of manly—well, Thalia is pure manly—and wild. I enjoy these kind of stuffs too but this is the wrong timing. I'm not in the mood, and you know why.

We decide to save the roller coaster for the last, so we go to the Wild River. What is on the name of the ride is what we expect, and it's true. If we don't have these safety belts, I'm pretty sure we'll fall off and die. Rachel runs to the comfort room to vomit as soon as we are out of the ride. This ride doesn't even makes me dizzy, how if she rides the roller coaster? I bet she'll vomit in the middle of the ride.

The rest of them are talking about how cool the ride is. This is the first time I see Nico talking loudly and happily with them, I'll keep on my mind to mark this day. Rachel comes back and Grover sticks with her to make sure that she'll not pass out any minute. We just spend about 10 minutes here and she looks exhausted but she manages to smile and to be hyper.

After riding many rides and Rachel almost making the comfort room as her resting place, we choose a comfortable ride. Which won't make Rachel and of course, anyone of us to be dizzy. But then, Clarisse complains about being hungry and soon, all of us complain.

There are many carts of different kinds of foods but most of them are snacks. Grover wants a meal but we can't find a cart or a booth selling meals, so we're stuck with the snacks. We buy hotdogs, cotton candy, popcorn, we almost try all of the foods they're selling! But we don't buy those exotic street foods, just seeing them being cooked makes me want to vomit.

We find a table and rest there since all of us are full. I want to watch the circus but the tickets are sold out. The other 3 girls are chatting then they decide put me into the conversation.

"So, how are you feeling today Kath?" asks Clarisse, she's the only one calling me Kath. Katherine is too long to pronounce for her.

I smile, "It's actually pretty good, it's so fun" I answer. It's the truth, Percy maybe in here with us but don't get me wrong, these idiots are fun to hang out with. Especially when Thalia, Clarisse, Luke and Grover are hyper, I call them the _Jackass 2.0_ except that they're just 4 and Jackass has a lot of members or actors or whatever. But I never tell them about it, I just keep it to myself.

Thalia nods, "Good!" she exclaims and adds, "I'm pretty good now guys, wanna continue the fun?" She has an evil grin on her face then l start to laugh, her face is so funny. We agree to continue it but the plan changes.

We ride roller coaster and by 'we', I mean everyone but Rachel. Everyone—including her—decide that it's good for everyone of us if she stays on the bench near the ride and waits for us to finish the ride. After we finish, Rachel invites us to ride Ferris Wheel, we all agree. It's the only ride that we didn't try.

But you have to have a partner to ride the Ferris Wheel. Thalia has Grover and Clarisse has Nico, I decide to take Luke as my partner and he gladly accepts, so that leaves Rachel and Percy. We go to the line and wait for our turn, Luke and I are the third pair in our group to ride. We sit down and the guy pulls down the bar and we start to lift up slowly.

It's night so we have a very beautiful view to see. The colorful lights from the other rides are standing out. Even it's night, we still can see the people below clearly, thanks to the bright lights.

Luke has 2 different kinds of personality, the Luke that I know is very loud, naughty and hyper. He loves to mess up with people and plays tricks on everyone. But this Luke I am with is so quiet and gentle, like he's so innocent. I rarely see this other side of him, when you look at him, you'll think of Nico. Quiet and always wants to have a sentimental time alone.

He looks at me and smiles, "Do you like it?" he asks.

"I love it!" I exclaim. The view is so amazing, the place may be a cheap one but I tell you, the view is fantastic.

He just nods and looks at the ground. I notice that we're on the top now, Luke takes his phone out, being careful not to drop it. He unlocks it, "Wanna take a picture?" asks Luke with a grin on his face.

"Sure" I answer. He extends his arm, holding his phone and we take a picture, the beautiful lights on the background. He looks at it for a second and places his phone back on his pocket. The ride ends and we get off.

All of us just stand near the ride, silence is present. We're standing, looking at each other awkwardly, thinking of what are we going to do next. I can't think of anything and I still can't get over with the view, it's like stuck in my head.

Then Clarisse breaks the awkward silence, "How about we try those mini games?" Everybody agrees and we go to the cashier. We buy tokens individually, I buy 10 and this is enough. I need to save money, there are a lot of projects and I'm shy to ask Lordes for more money. Percy buys a lot of token, he has the most tokens in our group.

So everyone splits up and I try the dart game first. Every color has points and I only have 3 darts. Obviously, if you hit at least one dart on the bullseye, you win the jackpot. The points in every color ranges from 10-90, bullseye is 150. If you are lucky to get three 50 points, you get the jackpot.

I throw the first dart and it lands on 50, then I continue the game. Overall, I get 115 points, at least I get a medium-sized stuff toy. It kind of disappoints me though because I get a monkey stuff toy instead of a bear or a dog. But since I win the game, I'm still happy and proud of myself. I continue to play different kinds of games and soon, I run out of tokens.

Then I receive a text message from Clarisse, _Meet you guys at food court, on the table_, it says. I start to walk towards the food court, it's not far from here actually. The table Clarisse's referring to is the table we occupied when we eat a while ago. When I get there, fortunately, the table is empty and no one is still there, just me.

I sit down and place my prizes on the table. Out of the 10 games, I get 7 prizes, most of the are the least prize in the games. Obviously, I lost 3 games and those are the games with good prizes. I sighed and forget about it.

"Hey," I turn around and there is Percy, standing with a lot of stuff toys with different sizes. I manage to smile, he sits down on the chair across from me and he places the stuff toys on the table. I tap my foot on the muddy floor impatiently, there isn't actually a concrete floor, just a plain wet dirt.

I groan in impatience, it has been 3 minutes passed since Percy came and it's been like an hour. Someone clearing it's throat catches my attention. I look at Percy and raise an eyebrow. He hesitates and hands me a stuff toy from one of his prizes. I smile, not sure whether to accept it or not.

"No, I'm okay. You don't need to." I say, deciding not to accept it but he shakes his head.

"I actually get it because of you," he says, "Besides, there's no one that I can give that."

"Give it to your other friends maybe. I swear Percy, these prizes are too much and that one will add to the problem" I say, but he's still not convinced.

"Then I'll help you carry them," he offers and I shake my head in answer.

"It's fine Percy you don't-" but before I can finish my sentence he places the stuff toy in my hands. I start to complain but he walks away. I look at it, it's one of the biggest prize in the games. It's a huge white teddy bear with a blue ribbon around it's neck. I can't help myself but to smile at it. And I hate myself for doing it.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I started to read the The Lightning Thief secretly, shhh! :) My brother won't let me borrow his book because he's not done reading it yet, so I have to read the book when he's gone :D Just sharing._

_Please review, fav and follow this story._

_Thanks guys xx_


	7. VI

**VI.**

I really appreciate receiving gifts, but receiving gifts almost everyday? I don't think so. That's too much and you can buy more necessary things than buying unnecessary gifts. It's just a big waste of money.

I groan as I fix my things, papers are scatter on the table. I'm doing my research in the library—it's break time and I'm not hungry—because it's quiet here and there are a lot of books. _Duh_. I put my things in my bag and put the books that I used in the cart. The librarian has the work to put them back in the shelves.

As I exit the library, the bell rings. The library is on the second floor, people barely go there so the hallway is empty. All the classrooms are on the first floor and the offices are on the second.

My next subject is Algebra and our teacher is Ms. Prescott—if you can remember. You don't want to be late in her class if she is your teacher. Like what Grover told me on my first day of school, she is a _devil_.

"Hey Kath!" I turn around. Clarisse is running towards me while waving her hand like she needs a big help or something.

"Hey Clarisse" I say with a smile. I wonder why she calls me? I'm pretty sure she is not on my Algebra class. When she reaches me, she gets something inside her bag. She pulls it out, revealing a gift box. I purse my lip.

She hands it to me, "Percy" she says almost inaudible because she's panting, and she doesn't even let me talk, "Gotta go!"

I just shrug it off and continue to walk to my class.

* * *

Sometimes, reading is not the best way to do during leisure. I close the book and lean back on the chair. I'm bored and I'm the only one here in the cafeteria—except for the staffs, but they're working and they're not my friends—it's Tuesday so Percy is not here. Luke is not also here but even if he's here, nothing is going to happen, I guess.

But things change. The double doors of the cafeteria open with a loud sound, the one and only Luke Castellan walks in. I quickly look away before he can notice that someone is staring at him.

Luke is kind of intimidating, well, to me. I can't look at him for a long time. I even keep myself distracted when he is talking to me. Not like my other friends, he is the only one I'm not so close with. The longest I hang out with him alone must be the ride on the Ferris Wheel.

I almost jump out of my seat when he sits down across from me. He's staring at me with a slight smile on his face. I look at him and we stare into each other's eye for a second and I look away. My cheeks are warm and I must look like a tomato.

"Hey" he says and puts his books on the table.

"Hey" I say and smile at him.

He flips through the pages of his book and says, "How are you?"

Actually, the silly, loud and funny Luke doesn't intimidate me. But this _Luke_ does, he's the Luke that I'm with on the Ferris Wheel. The quiet, serious and gentle Luke.

"I'm good, how about you?" I have to clear my throat since my voice is raspy, and that makes Luke laugh.

Then it hits me, I haven't done my homework on P.E.! We have a homework on P.E. and it's ridiculous, I know. Lunch is next but I don't have much time later. I get my notebook and flip the page where the questions are.

I groan, "I forgot the book!" Luke looks at me, his brow is raised.

"What is it?" he asks as he chuckles.

"The book of the physical activities" I answer and bury my face on the table. How could I forgot it?

"You forgot the homework, I see" he says then smiles afterwards. He gets his notebook and moves next to me. I punch him on the arm playfully and he laughs.

He places his notebook on the table, "You should be thankful that I'll let you copy my answers"

I roll my eyes. The Luke that I know is coming back again, "I didn't ask for it" I cross my arms over my chest and raise on of my eyebrows.

"But I know you want to" he whispers in my ears which sends a chill down my spine. He smirks and gives me his notebook, I copy his answers and change them a little but so the teacher won't notice.

As I write his answers down on my notebook, Luke is just staring at me. I can see his smile at the corner of my eyes. I can't see it but I think my cheeks are red. He's back to the quiet Luke again—which is intimidating, I've already said it a million times.

There are about 20 questions, and guess what? They're very hard, I'm kind of ashamed of myself. Luke works hard for this and i just copy his answers easily. He must notice that something is bothering me, his smile drops and his eyes are full of concern.

"You know, I just copied those answers too" he says like he reads my mind. I look up to him with a grin.

"Which student did you trick?" I ask, chuckling.

"_The smart girl_, Annabeth Chase" he answers with a wicked grin.

"Oh c'mon, not that one!" I exclaim and he laughs, "She has a crush on you, you might hurt her feelings"

He licks his lips, "I know, but she's not my type" he says.

I giggle, "Thalia, of course!" I start to laugh hysterically, I still can't believe that he likes Thalia. But it's cute, seeing Luke being sweet to a boyish girl like Thalia. Then he gestures me to continue to write and I do.

His penmanship is actually beautiful, I can just stare at them all day. It's like emotion mixes with every letter he writes. Don't judge me, I can be a melodramatic sometimes.

It reminds me of my father's handwriting. My eyes start to become watery but I control it. I just can't break down in the middle of the silence. Luke will just think I'm going crazy, which will make him laugh at me and that's embarrassing.

I almost rip the paper with my ball pen when he starts to talk out of the silence, "Katherine, I think I'm giving up" I drop the pen on the table and look at him.

"Sorry, what again?" I still can't process what he said earlier so I have to ask.

He sighs, "I said, I think I'm giving up" my eyes become wide. Giving up on what? On Thalia? I hope he's talking about something else or maybe, someone else.

"Giving up on what?" I ask, just to make my curiosity gone. He bites his lower lip, then pushes off his hair off his forehead.

"Correction," he smiles, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes, "Giving up on _who_"

I gasp. He's talking about Thalia, of course. Who else? He groans and messes up his hair with his fingers. He's muttering something but I can't hear it clearly. The only thing that I understand is 'hate myself' and I'm still not sure about that.

He hits his fist on the table with a loud bang. His eyes are watery, I know he will break down any minute soon, but he's too afraid to show it. He stares at the ceiling, I don't know what to do so I just continue writing. It's the last question, I finish it and close my notebook.

"She talked to me this morning," his voice is cracking, "She said that, no matter what I do, she still doesn't lobe me the way I love her" I circle my thumb on his back and he buries his face in my neck.

"I know she'll realize she loves you at the right time, Luke" I say.

"I'll talk to Thalia if you want to" he shakes his head and looks up.

"No. Maybe, it's better if we remain as friends" he says.

He buries his face in my neck again. This time, I know that he's crying, I can feel it. His breathing is not normal and there are sobs coming out from his mouth. My shoulder is now wet because of his tears but I don't mind, he's hurt.

I didn't have any love interests when I was in middle school, so I don't really how this relationship works. I think I just might screw up if I try to give him an advice. Then after a few minutes, his sobs subside and there are no more tears dropping on my shoulder.

He sits back normally and just stares at nowhere. I give his notebook back and he shoves it in his bag. I fix my things, it's almost lunch time and I have to eat—I'm hungry, obviously.

"Why are you _indifferent_?" he suddenly asks. I look at him but he's still staring at nowhere.

"Pardon?" maybe it's just my imagination or I heard him wrongly.

He looks at me slowly—the way ghosts look at the protagonists—his looks i kind of scary. There is something with his look, I just can't find out what.

"I know you don't _like_ Percy," if eyes can fall out of their sockets, mine would be smashed on the floor now, "If I were you, just tell him" the bell rings.

Then he left.

* * *

_Hello :) How are you guys? I'm now reading The Sea of Monsters and I'm asking my brother to buy the rest of the books. Then I'll buy The Heroes of Olympus series, I'm really getting addicted to this. Haha._

_I'm pretty busy guys, there are a lot of school activities._

_Anyway, please review this. Thanks guys! xx_


End file.
